Suicide
by rubookmark
Summary: Hogwarts is shattered by the news that a student has tried to commit suicide. A recount of Ginny Weasley's last year and all that she left behind. Rated T for Character Death and Blood.
1. The Tragic News

_A/N: This was swimming around in my head for quite a while. I eventually woke up at 4 am one morning and wrote it done. Hopefully I've done the plot justice._

_Many thanks must go to my lovely betas: Aisha and Nivi, especially for their moral support._

_This is Pre-HBP, although it might contain some elements of it._

**Suicide Part 1**

The Great Hall was filled with its usual noise and clatter, the atmosphere relaxed and carefree. The exams were over, Gryffindor was winning the House Cup and Hermione was rumoured to become Head Girl. Life for Ronald Weasley, 6th year prefect had never been better. He whispered something to Hermione Granger, who had accepted his indivisible affection, causing her to blush and swat him on the arm, scolding him for being 'indecent' in public.

As Ron laughed and turned to speak to Harry about Quidditch, he caught sight of his arch-nemesis, Draco Malfoy, who was sitting on the other side of the Hall. Oddly enough, this time he wasn't glaring at him but rather sneering.

Ron tried to shake off a small sense of unease; it was just Malfoy being Malfoy again. He tried to listen to Harry as he continued to talk about Quidditch.

Draco Malfoy smirked, surrounded by his peers at the Slytherin table, before returning to pick at his dinner. He had seen the unease in the Weasel's eyes and revelled in his talent to make people feel uncomfortable.

He looked up again, only to see Professor Bill Weasley, the newest in a long line of Defence Against the Dark Arts, frowning at him. He quickly looked down at his plate again. It was one thing to goad the Weasel, another thing to provoke a Professor, especially after what he walked in on last month.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open allowing Professor Snape to hasten past the oak doors and directly up to the staff table. His face was an indifferent mask, but his jittery steps and his almost running steps belied his tension.

Draco watched with a detached interest as the potions Professor whispered hurriedly in the Headmaster's ear. Everyone who was watching fell into a surprised silence as something akin to panic crossed the Headmaster's face.

Professor Dumbledore stood abruptly, indicating to Professor McGonagall and Professor Weasley to follow him, before turning and rushing out of the Great Hall.

Harry Potter who was watching all this with dreaded apprehension, stood as if to follow the teachers, but McGonagall gave him a sharp, piercing look and said, "This does not concern you, Mr. Potter."

She then gave Ron, who had stood up to follow his friend an unreadable look before continuing along.

Their abrupt departure sent the more notorious gossipers into action but slowly everyone settled down, as if sensing that something ominous was occurring.

When Draco saw 'that slimy git Potter' being reprimanded in front of the whole school, he had only allowed himself a small smirk, even though he was jumping for joy inside.

Draco frowned down at his plate, as if recalling an unpleasant memory. He contemplated in silence, ignoring his housemates gossiping, about what might have happened to send _Dumbledore_ into panic mode. Surely nothing to do with You-Know-Who?

The Professors had returned, all of them wearing grim looks. Professor Weasley's eyes were red rimmed and puffy from crying.

All the students were equally surprised to see Professor Snape looking shattered. What could have been so devastating as to have made Snape unhappy? And was that a red nose?

The teachers slowly made their way towards the staff table, all of them taking a seat except Professor Dumbledore, who was standing with a sombre look on his face.

"I'm afraid I have some tragic news to deliver to you all," he began, and then paused, as if he was choosing his words carefully. He started again.

"Many a tragedy has befallen Hogwarts since the day of its foundation, but it is a sad day indeed, when a person attempts to take their own life. Never before has a _student_ tried to commit suicide inside the walls of this school, and I am devastated to inform that one of your peers have indeed gone down this tragic path." He paused again, allowing the shocking news to register. The whole hall was ablaze, everyone sat in stupefied silence, with only one question on their minds; _WHO?_

Ron Weasley looked up at his brother's blotchy face, ignoring Hermione's dismayed gasp, and was slightly mystified as to why Bill would be reacting in such a way. Sure, he was a teacher and would probably have had contact with the student, but such an extreme effect was not – _unless_…

A sense of overwhelming dread filled him, as he glanced down the Gryffindor table, desperately searching for the one face that was not present.

"Oh no, Oh Gods NO!" he thought frantically, looking back up to the devastated face of his brother. A part of his anxious mind registered the fact that Dumbledore was talking again.

"I am truly sorry to inform you that one among your peers has taken such a drastic step." The Headmaster looked around at the shocked faces and decided to take the plunge.

"The body of Ginevra Molly Weasley was found this afternoon-" he was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass, followed by the heart-broken sobs as a figure ran out of the Hall.

Professor Snape and Weasley were up on their feet and giving chase even before they fully registered who it was; Draco Malfoy.

* * *

His sobs came in short rasps, his lungs desperately wheezing for air even as he rubbed furiously at his eyes, willing the tears to just go away.

He ran, gasping for breath, his shocked mind still in the process of denial. The teachers were wrong, they must have been. If he could just get her, he might still be able to save her. They couldn't be sure she was dead; she couldn't be, not with the key that hung around her neck.

He raced up the stairs, not even pausing when the stairway began to shift, jumping over the widening gap between the top of the stairs and the landing. His feet followed a path well known, even though his mind was still numb with shock.

In his haste, he didn't notice the two sets of running footsteps, desperately chasing after him.

"Merlin he's fast!" gasped Bill, leaning against the banister of the stairs, waiting for the stairway to swing around to the correct level again. Snape just sneered, which was surprising considering the situation.

"Do you have any idea where he is going?" Bill asked, pushing himself up on his feet again, as the landing came into view.

"I've got a fair idea," Snape drawled, as they took off again, Snape leading this time. Their quarry was nowhere to be seen, but they followed with confidence, finally coming to a stop in front of Myrtle's bathroom. Inside they could here the heart-wrenching sobs of the Slytherin Prefect.

The two professors looked at each other, one confused, the other's eyes full of pity.

"By Gods, how did he know -?" Bill started whispering, before cutting himself off, noticing that Snape had already starting walking inside.

The sight that greeted them was ghastly, and even though Bill had seen it before, he let out a horrified gasp.

Snape stood dumbfounded in the middle of the girl's bathroom entrance. There, crouching in the middle of the pool of blood belonging to Ginevra Weasley was the weeping form of young Malfoy. Poor Myrtle's ghost was floating near the grieving boy, wringing her hands in panic.

Malfoy must have heard them come in, because the next coherent words out of his mouth were a question.

"**Where is her body?"**

* * *

Thanks again to my wonderful betas. I will probably continue, reviews or not, but feedback is always appreciated. 


	2. Shock

**Suicide Part 2**

"**_Where is her body?"_**

He could feel their shock filled eyes boring into his back, their minds working hurriedly to form an answer that would satisfy him in his unstable state.

He resisted the temptation to turn around and look at them. He wouldn't, _couldn't_ allow them to see him in this state of weakness. They had already seen too much. He sucked in his breath, willing the tears to stop falling.

It was Bill who finally answered; with another question. A typical Weasley, he thought with a sneer.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?" Bill asked more harshly than he intended. He winced at the sharp look Snape gave him.

Yes, what indeed was he doing here, Draco thought almost idly as he finally got hold of his emotions. What the hell was he doing here, kneeling in the girl's bathroom, drenched in Ginny's blood? For that matter, why in the world was he crying, when he knew she wasn't dead, knew logically, that she _couldn't _die? Not with the key that hung around her neck.

His answer to Professor Weasley's question was to stand up suddenly, slightly swaying on his feet. He turned around, the blank expression on his face masking his true emotions. He asked again, this time his voice icy and demanding.

"Where is the damn _body_!"

Bill tried to suppress the thought that arose unbidden; he wasn't facing a student anymore but a dangerous, slightly unhinged man. The Malfoy that now stood in front of him reminded him of his father, Lucius, the hardened criminal, heavily guarded at Azkaban.

"Why do you ask Mr. Malfoy?" Snape asked quietly, almost soothingly, as if he was talking to someone who was just a little hysterical, instead of the too calm figure of Draco Malfoy.

"Was there a necklace, anything, any type of jewellery hanging on her neck?" Draco asked in desperation, frustrated at the two men. Why weren't they just answering his question?

As Snape opened his mouth to answer, Myrtle, who had been floating there, completely forgotten, said something.

"You mean this shiny thing?"

As Draco spun around and advanced towards the dark corner under the sinks indicated by Myrtle, he dimly heard her continue in her whiny voice.

"She took it off, right before she slit her wrists. She had stood there staring at it for such a long time that I wondered if she was ever going to go through with-"

A sharp piercing cry interrupted Myrtle's gruesome recount of Ginny's death. It had come from Draco, who had sunk to his knees, cradling the unknown object in his arms.

Astonished, at the sudden transformation from dangerous creature to boy, Bill silently walked towards the child, mentally reproaching himself for being over-dramatic.

Snape was faster. He reached down to touch the boy's shoulder, only to freeze as he spoke again.

"She was haunted you know. By Tom Riddle. Ever since the Department of Mysteries incident, he used to haunt her, send her images, like he did with Potter. That's why she used to come down to the potions lab," Draco said in an odd voice, sounding distant to his own ears. He breathed in deeply, to stop himself talking as well as to keep the tears at bay.

Bill waited with baited breath, dreading yet also hoping the Slytherin would continue. When the silence stretched on and it became clear Draco wasn't going to say anymore, Snape reached down and laid a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Come," Snape, said gently, "You're in shock. Let's get you to the Hospital Wing". He waited for Malfoy to rise, before leading him out of the blood filled girls bathroom, the hand still resting on his shoulder. It was surprisingly easy, considering this was the same disagreeable child that he taught in class.

Bill risked a glance at the young man's face, and then wished he hadn't. There was a blank look in the Slytherin's eyes, as if he wasn't really there. To distract himself from the hollow gaze and thinking about how his sister had the same look on her face when the found her lying on the stone floor of the bathroom surrounded her own blood, he looked down at the object lying in Malfoy's hand.

It was a plain silver chain, nothing too spectacular or eye catching until one looked at the pendant. It was slim, a twisting piece of silver gold and emerald, and bore a striking resemblance to the Slytherin crest. With one significant difference. Instead of a snake or basilisk, this crest had a tree-like figure with what seemed like a blue-green trunk on it. The locket appeared to be alive, twisting and morphing, constantly changing and giving off a dazzling array of colours.

Bills vast knowledge of charmed items and other artefacts didn't give him any sort of idea as to where this necklace could come from. Even if it was hidden away within the Malfoy lands, surely it would have been mentioned? Because to have a pendant made of living metal, metal that had raw magic and power of its own, was very rare indeed. And Bill had a niggling thought in the back of his mind that he had seen the tree-symbol somewhere before, relating to something very important. He glanced back up at Malfoy's blank face, only to see an amused look on Snape's face.

Cursing inwardly at the fact that he had been caught staring openly, Bill cleared his throat and turned his to focus on the corridor they were walking in, trying to ignore the smirk on Snape's lips.

* * *

When Draco awoke, it was to a sun filled room, the light blaring through the open window. _Funny, when did I ever sleep with the curtains open?_

Suddenly, he sat up, the horrible events of last night returning to his mind. The hope that it was just a nightmare did not last too long in his practical mind.

"Oh Gods!" he groaned, covering his face with his hands, wishing he were asleep again. There, at least, the image of a happy, laughing and _alive_ Ginny might greet him.

A movement in the corner of his eye, alerted him to the fact that he might not be alone. He spun around, the sheets around his legs hampering his movement. No, it was just fluttering of a curtain, white and simple that hung around a bed, shielding it from the rest of the room. _But why-?_

He slowly got out of bed. _Could it be?_ No, they wouldn't leave a body just lying here would they?

Half dreading what he might find hidden behind the curtain, he cautiously walked over the bed. Heart in his mouth, he reached up to move the curtain aside.

He briefly glimpsed ruby red hair spread over pillows before a loud voice interrupted him.

"Mr. Malfoy! What are you doing over there?" Madam Promfrey demanded her voice particularly loud in the quiet of the Hospital Wing.

He jerked back from the enclosed bed, his heart thudding against his chest, sighing quietly in disappointment yet also very relieved. He didn't think he could stand to see her cold, pale body against the crisp white sheets of the hospital bed. To know that the hand he was reaching out for would be cold and lifeless.

He walked over to where Madam Promfrey was standing, wondering distantly why he was feeling so calm about everything. _Maybe he was still in shock?_ He sighed and allowed the nurse to hastily check him for any sign of an injury. When it was clear there wasn't anything physically wrong with him, she sniffed disdainfully and said that if he was well enough to walk around, he might as well go back to his room.

The school nurse had always treated him scornfully, maybe because he was more often than not the cause of the injuries sustained by the students who came to the hospital wing.

As he donned his robes, which were lying on the chair beside the bed _Really, when had he taken that off?_, he suddenly remembered the necklace he had picked up from the bathroom floor the night before.

He frowned, reaching down to pat the hidden pocket in his robes. Yes, it was still there, though he didn't remember putting it there. He resisted the urge to take it out and hold it, for though its feel would comfort him, he would forever remember how it looked against Ginny's pale, freckled skin when she had first worn it.

He clenched his jaw, determined not to break down again in front of anyone else, he had done enough damage to his image.

Then he realised the absurdity of his last thought. Ginny was dead and he was worried about his image! Suddenly feeling he needed to hold on to something, or stiff drink, he exited the Hospital Wing.

* * *

_So, how did I go? I personally think I royally sucked and made Draco too indifferent but my betas have assured me that I'm just imagining things. Feedback would be lovely, but I have to warn you, the next chapter won't be coming out as fast._


	3. Hermione's Confession

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay, I really don't have a good excuse. I'll just let you read the story and read the flames regarding my laziness later. Don't forget to review!_

**Hermione's Confession**

As the shocking news of Ginny Weasley's tragic actions finally registered, a sombre dark cloud settled over the Hogwarts inhabitants, smothering all cheerful and happy thoughts.

The Hogwarts staffs were especially troubled, as they gathered in the teacher's common room, waiting for the meeting to start. As the various teachers and Professors settled down on the chairs around the oval table, Minerva McGonagall was heard muttering angrily to herself, periodically lifting her hand to wipe away the tears falling down her cheeks.

Dumbledore was sitting patiently at the head of the table, occasionally glancing at the door, waiting for the last two members of staff to arrive. As the hubbub of discussion died down, everyone heard Minerva's mutterings clearly.

"Stupid, just plain stupid. Should've seen it coming… charms were in place to prevent such an event… idiotic -".

Her ranting of self-blame was cut-off by Dumbledore clearing his throat and giving her a stern look over the rim of his glasses.

As Minerva looked slightly embarrassed, the door to the room opened, allowing Professors Weasley and Snape through. After they had taken their places at the table, Professor Dumbledore stood up and surveyed the solemn faces of his fellow colleagues.

"I trust I will not have to explain why I have called an emergency staff meeting?" he asked. "What has happened to Miss Weasley is truly devastating and I have no words to express the extent of my sorrow. Her parents have been notified and I expect Molly and Arthur to be here within the hour. I have allocated them the rooms next to yours Bill," Dumbledore said nodding towards Bill.

"However," Dumbledore continued, "What concerns me is that we couldn't pick up any telltale signs as to how this could've happened. We have charms, wards and other protective measures in place to prevent such a thing from happening to a student under our care. Another baffling thing is why no one had noticed any strange behaviour from Miss Weasley because something of this magnitude could not happen without a cause".

He paused and surveyed his colleagues. Their faces were solemn and sorrowful. He sighed.

"This incident reveals a very tragic flaw in our protective measures. That is why I want to encourage all of you to be open with each other and help me in the investigation to find the underlying cause of this matter. Any information you have will be of assistance."

Bill cleared his throat. "The Malfoy kid, he said something about You-Know-Who being involved in this. Like in her first year, how Gin-" his voice caught and he blinked away his sudden tears, trying to control his emotions.

Snape interrupted before Bill could say anything further. "The boy was clearly in shock!" He said disbelievingly. Snape turned to the headmaster. "We shouldn't base such a serious allegation on some half-mutterings of an emotionally affected boy. One of my students won't be part of this investigation without any concrete evidence."

"I still think it's something to investigate. If Malfoy had anything to do with Ginny's -" Bill started to say indignantly, but was cut off by Professor Vector.

"You shouldn't accuse people just because they said something that suggested Dark Arts involvement! I know you're upset William but think for a moment. It is more likely the poor girl had gone into some kind of depression, brought on by the OWLs after all they can be quite trying on a person's-"

"This is Ginny we're talking about, not some ordinary girl!" Bill roared incredulously, jumping to his feet in agitation.

"Ginny was always laughing and joking, surrounded by friends. She was always up to some mischievousness or another. This year she was the happiest I've seen her in a long while. You have no right to just-" Bill was ranting now, hands gripping the table tightly, tears streaking down his face.

"Mr. Weasley, please sit down!" Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed across the room, restoring order back into the meeting. He continued in a gentler tone of voice.

"While I understand that you are upset about the situation regarding your sister, there is no need to shout at your colleagues when they are only trying to help. I'm sure Professor Vector did not mean any disrespect with her comments and Severus is certainly correct in saying that we shouldn't put such emphasis on the boy's words when he is in a state of shock." He paused but before Bill could argue, he raised a hand for silence. Bill sat back in a sullen pose.

Dumbledore continued. "But I do understand your concern. If what Mr. Malfoy alleges is true, then it is truly troubling indeed. I will properly investigate this matter tho-" He was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"Ah, that must be Arthur and Molly. Severus could you?" asked Dumbledore, gesturing to the door. Snape got up from his seat and strode to the door.

However when he opened it, it wasn't the Weasleys who were on the other side

Hermione Granger stood in the doorway, eyes red and wringing her hands anxiously.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I didn't mention it because I thought it was a passing thing." Hermione miserably explained later, sitting in one of staff common room's comfortable armchairs.

"And she did seem to be much better after school started. Ginny was calmer and happier as term went on," Hermione insisted earnestly, as if trying to convince them she hadn't been wrong in her assumptions.

"I just thought that what had happened was because of her sadness over Sirius's death," Hermione concluded miserably, looking down at her clasped hands.

"Miss Granger," Dumbledore asked as kindly as possible, "Could you please explain in detail Miss Weasley's behaviour during your stay at the Burrow during the summer holidays?"

"Well," Hermione started hesitantly, speaking slowly. "Ginny seemed a bit more closed off, which was unusual because we always used to tell each other secrets, like sisters. She was restless and often stayed up late into the night. Sometimes she used to get a paranoid look about her and constantly looked over her shoulder." Hermione glanced desperately at her teachers, but they were all listening to her intently.

"These moments were fleeting though and I put it down to remorse and survivor's guilt." She was slowing down now, as if daring herself to go on.

"There was something else," Hermione's voice was soft; almost a whisper and she seemed even more reluctant to talk than before. She began fidgeting slightly.

"Go on," Professor McGonagall encouraged gently, holding her breath in anticipation.

"While I was staying at the Burrow, I shared a room with Ginny. Sometimes, during the night she would wake up and go for long walks outside. She wouldn't return until sunrise and then would sleep only for an hour or so."

There was obviously something very important that Hermione was on the verge of telling, but tears started to overwhelm her. She took in a deep breath to control herself then plunged back into her story.

"One night I stayed up late talking to Mrs Weasley. When I returned to our room, I saw Ginny in the midst of a nightmare. She was tossing, turning, and murmuring something frantically. I was so busy trying to wake her up that I didn't fully register what she had been saying," Hermione confessed hopelessly, wringing her hands desperately as tears trickled down her face and she lost whatever hold she had over her emotions. She covered her face with her hands and sobbed brokenly.

"Oh Gods!" she gasped between sniffles. "It was all there in front of me and I didn't even realise. Her reluctance to talk about anything, dark circles under her eyes, disappearing during the evenings and avoiding everyone. All the symptoms were there, just like her first year and I was too wrapped in my own worries to notice it."

Hermione was so busy berating herself that she forgot about the Professors around her. She hugged herself tightly. "It was so obvious!" she whispered and thought back to that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_The steady echoing rhythm of water dripping down onto cold stones sparked a flash of terror and vulnerability in her. The atmosphere was foreboding and everything around her was vague and unfocused. She remembered this place, and this knowledge filled her with unknown dread._

_Ginny could feel the hair on her arms stand on end as something changed in the air around her. A subtle change but none the less terrifyingly sinister. The change caused uncontrollable panic to course through her body as she realised something alarming. She wasn't alone in this dark and dismal place._

_Ginny's heart thudded painfully against her chest and her breath came in short, loud gasps. In a blinding moment of clarity, a thought raced through her mind. She knew who was with her, and this fact sent a chill of ice-cold fear through her._

_Her whole body shook with fear as the name came forth from a dark recess of her mind and rose unbidden from her lips._

"_Tom"_

_Suddenly hands appeared from the darkness, grabbing at her. Ginny twisted and turned from them, trying to evade their desperate attempts. Sweating with a mixture of fear and something more alarming, she flung her arms out to guard herself from the unseen attackers._

"_Leave me alone!" She cried in desperation._

"_Ginny!"_

_The sharp voice cut through her panic and she was reeled back into consciousness. Gasping loudly, she opened her eyes only to see Hermione's concerned face peer back at her. With a startled cry, Ginny sat up, scrambling back against her pillows._

"_Ginny, it's alright!" Hermione said reassuringly, sitting down on the bed. "It was only a nightmare. Everything is all right now. Don't worry," Hermione looked worriedly at her._

"_You are okay aren't you?" she asked anxiously._

_Still shivering, her body wet and sticky with sweat, Ginny could only manage a weak nod in reply._

_Just a nightmare, she thought._

_If only she could believe it._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione sat up abruptly, startling the Professors.

"Tom," she whispered.

"What was that dear?" Professor Sprout asked in surprise.

"That night, when Ginny was having the nightmare. She cried out the name 'Tom'," Hermione replied, still in a shocked daze.

Professor McGonagall gasped loudly, covering her mouth in horror. Bill gave a rather pointed look at Snape who ignored it. Dumbledore gave his staff a stern look over the rim of his glasses, telling them to remain silent. He turned his attention back to Hermione.

"Thankyou Miss Granger. You have helped us greatly in understanding the surroundings of Miss Weasley's actions. If you happen to remember anything else please don't hesitate to come to any member of the staff". Dumbledore walked over to Hermione and gently placed a toffee into her hands.

Hermione stared at the brightly wrapped candy, blinked rapidly for a few moments and then seemed to realise her surroundings. As she rubbed hastily at her tear-stained cheeks, the Headmaster spoke again.

"But now, it is time for you to return to your dormitory and your peers. Try and find some sleep, no matter how difficult it may be," Dumbledore said and indicated to Bill.

"Professor Weasley, could you please escort Miss Granger back to the Gryffindor tower?"

Dumbledore waited until the pair had left before addressing the rest of the staff members. He sighed quietly, suddenly feeling exhausted.

"It seems that there is indeed another aspect to this investigation. Please keep all your senses alert for any more information regarding this matter. This situation is to be taken with the greatest urgency". He dismissed the meeting.

As the other professors headed towards the door, talking among themselves, Dumbledore indicated to McGonagall to stay behind.

"Minerva a word?" he queried.

"Yes Albus?" she asked frowning slightly as she came towards him.

"Could you possibly take to questioning some of Ginevra's peers? It may turn up something interesting. But quietly, we don't a fuss to arise," Dumbledore cautioned.

"Only Gryffindors?" Minerva asked in whisper.

"At the moment yes. If this turns up anything, I will ask the other Heads of Houses to do the same," he explained.

"All right then," McGonagall replied, sighing slightly.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill and Hermione walked in relative silence, with occasional sniffs from the latter.

"Hermione, could you do something for me?" Bill asked suddenly.

Startled, Hermione looked up at him. "What?" she asked cautiously.

"I want you to look up something for me," Bill explained. "I want you to investigate pendants and charms made from a particular type of living metal". A soft gasp was heard and he turned and looked at her.

"Living metal! But that's very rare!" she exclaimed, her eyes taking on and intellectual gleam.

"Yes it is. This particular pendant I'm interested in is made from the blue-green variety, in the shape of a tree-nymph. I want to know what type of spells and enchantments it can hold". He looked down at her and smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry, it's nothing dangerous. I would've done it myself but I have a feeling you would be much better at this kind of thing".

Hermione stared down at her shoes, blushing at the compliment. Then she frowned and looked back up at him.

"Why, where did you see it?" she asked with curiosity.

"I can't tell you that yet. But I have a feeling it might be important in the investigation into what happened to Ginny," Bill said vaguely and fell silent. After a long moment, Hermione spoke.

"Yeah alright, I'll do it. But I'll need a pass to get into the restricted section," she said sighing.

"Thankyou. I'll have the note done by tomorrow," Bill said, smiling genuinely for the first time that wretched day.

The two walked the rest of the way to the Gryffindor common room in a companionable silence.


End file.
